El Manana
by XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX
Summary: It has been 12 years since the last story and Hiro is now fifteen and becoming an adult. But for her and her father, 2D...the memories of Noodle will never go away. Will they be able to be 'normal' ever again?  Sequal to "Once In A Blue Moon"


Guess whose back with the sequel? Me! This will guarantee to make you cry, laugh, and fall in love with Hiro all over again. Well…here we go…the long awaited sequal…"_El Manana" _

* * *

><p><em>"Can we pretend that airplanes, <em>

_ In the Night sky are shooting stars?_

_ I could really use a wish right now,_

_ Right Now, Right now…"_

"_Airplanes" by B.O.B Featuring Haley Williams_

"Hey Hiro!" cried a girl, waving her arms around like a raver in a mosh pit. A teenager with bright azure hair waved her gloved hand casually, catching the girl's attention. Hiro Pot was no longer the four year old child that everyone adored; she was now a 15 year old teenager. Her hair had grown to her lower back, which was pulled back into a low ponytail. Her long bangs hung over her emerald green eyes, hiding them from the world.

"Hey Chloe" she murmured in a hushed tone. Chloe Wolffe was Hiro's only best friend. You see, Hiro was pulled out of public school at the age of 13 since the hungry paparazzi just couldn't leave the daughter of Gorillaz singer and guitarist alone. Eventually, it had gotten to where the young teen had cuts and scrapes on her arms just fleeing the greedy bottom-feeders. But, as soon as it had calmed down, she was inserted back into school with 100% monitoring on the Gorillaz member. And that's how she met the music-craving Chloe.

The teens were sitting outside on the curb of the local Starbucks. Hiro flashed a shy-like smile to the chocolate brown pixie haired girl. "So," Chloe asked, taking a swig of her warm coffee. "Did you ask your dad if we could go to the Adam Lambert concert on November 15th?"

Hiro coolly shook her head, "No, Dad's been really down lately."

Chloe gasped, "Aw. Why?"

"Well…you know…He's always been like that you know? Even since I was younger." she explained, taking a sip of her Chocolate Frappe.

Chloe flinched heavily; she was the only one who really knew how the 17 year old Asian guitarist died. "Oh…well anyway…" she clutched her coffee cup, "Did you hear people at school are talking again?"

Hiro's ears perked up, "What are they saying now?" she asked, hissing.

Chloe hesitated. "Well-"

Hiro squeezed her cup, "Well spit it out…I'll be ok."

Chloe took a shaky breath, "Well…they say that 'Hiro killed her mum' and 'Her dad's so emo it makes the Goths look like saints' also they squealed 'No wonder Hiro's mum died, she didn't want to see her daughter since she's such a freak."

Hiro let the hateful words sink into her brain. The other students still picked on her because of her father…she soon was overcome with boiling anger through her whole entire petite body. Chloe flinched, "Hiro? Hiro are you ok?"

She clenched her teeth together roughly; she swiftly got up and started pacing down the street. "I'll text you later." Hiro spat.

Chloe sighed sadly. The normal teen was teased as well for being friends with the misunderstood teen. Chloe couldn't give a rats ass about what her classmates did, but Hiro did care and she couldn't do anything about it.

Chloe let out a sigh of hopelessness, rose to her feet, and walked home.

2D was sitting on the uncomfortable couch in the TV room, watching the crap that they called MTV. The singer was now a 45-year-old man. Nothing really had changed about his physical features, except a few wrinkles under his eyes and on his bony cheeks. He also was showing signs of severe depression, which to the singer didn't catch onto. He was wearing his old C.O.K shirt with silky onyx pajama pants. The front door slammed loudly like a gunshot. 2D weakly glanced over his shoulder and stared at his fuming daughter stomp through.

"Hiro, luv, whuts wrong?" he asked, a bit worried.

Hiro's deadly gazed into his broken one. "Nothing." She rushed out of the room. The singer knew that was his cue. He shut off the Television, and power-walked to her room. The young teen was blasting "_Feel Good Inc."_ rather loudly. He lightly pounded on the door, "Hiro, 'lease open up." He asked, trying to open the door, which was locked.

"I'M FINE!" she screamed in a very furious voice.

2D started to pound louder on the door. "Hiro! Please! I want to kno'!"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

The dim-witted singer was getting slightly irritated. He didn't like when his daughter was angry and bitchy towards him or the others. "Hiro open deh door…NOW. Or I will get Uncle Russel or Uncle Murdoc."

Suddenly, the music stopped, the door unlocked and the soon-to-be guitarist swung open, revealing her stressed state. He noticed her eyes were terribly bloodshot. Her cheeks were a very bright pink. "What?" she snapped.

2D was calm, "'Ay I come in…please?"

Hiro stared into his dented eyes and nodded slowly moving out of his way. Hiro no longer shared a room with 2D, she was given her deceased mother's old room. It still had the Japanese style vibrating throughout, but there were posters of Lady Gaga, Adam Lambert, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, 3OH!3, and old poster of the Gorillaz…before the guitarist became pregnant.

The twiggy vocalist sat down on his only daughter's bed, "Now…whuts wrong?" he asked.

The fifteen year old started to tear up again, "D-Dad…I'm hone-" before she could finish, she started to sob once again.

2D scooted closer to his daughter and gave her a comforting hug. "Shh, Shh, Hiro, don't cry 'weethart." He coaxed.

Hiro buried her face into his shirt, just like she used to do when she was four. "Why did she have to die Dad?"

2D became silent and numb; He knew exactly what was wrong. The kids at her High School were teasing her again about him, her, and most importantly…her mother. 2D clutched her close to his body. "Hiro, yew know whut 'appened. She was sick throughout the pregnancy and she couldn't hold on anymore." He explained tartly, the words feeling like acid sliding off of his tongue. Hiro looked at her father once again, one of her emerald eyes exposed and full of hope for him. "Thank you Daddy." She whispered.

"Yewr welcome pumpkin."

Hiro flashed a death glare and started to pout playfully. "Dad! I'm fifteen years old now! I'm no longer a baby!"

2D let out a chuckle, 'I don't care if yewr 30 years old…yew'll still be our little baby girl." He said proudly, giving her a squeezing hug.

She beamed, "And you will always be Daddy." She said, rubbing his cheek.

He flashed a Cheshire grin, "C'mon now…show me a smile."

She went stone-faced, "No."

2D let out a fake gasp, "No? Den…I guess…I have to TICKLE YEW!" he grabbed Hiro's sides and started to tickle her stomach.

She let out a cry of laugher, "Stop! D-Dad! Ahaha! I'm not a Gahaha! Baby anymore!" she said through her laughter.

2D stopped and started to grin again. "Hiro, don't listen to dose arses. You know that if she wus alive…she'd shower yew wif luv."

Hiro flashed a small smile, "Thanks Dad. I love you."

2D started to head out of her room. "I luv yew too Hiro." And with those conforting words he left. When 2D shut the door his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, feeling the emotional pain of losing the one he ever truly loved. "Why are people so cruel Noodle?" he whispered to himself, "…Why?"

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of the first chapter, if you're a new reader and have NO IDEA what is going on. Read "Once In A Blue Moon" to understand. Well, review my friends! Bye!<p> 


End file.
